worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Religious Studies
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Religious Studies course. Religious Studies * Add free, open Religious Studies subjects below. Subjects WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Koopman, Colin. 2010. requiem for certainty: William James’s Ethics of Faith. April 26. cwkoopman.wordpress.com/ Select Book Reviews Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Comparative Religious Studies Smith, Huston. 1989. The Religions of Man. San Francisco, California: HarperCollins. Evolutionary Biology and Religious Studies Atran, Scott. 2002. In Gods We Trust: The Evolutionary Landscape of Religion. (illus.). USA: Oxford University Press. Boyer, Pascal. 2002. Religion Explained: The Human Instincts That Fashion Gods, Spirits and Ancestors. Vintage. Dawkins, Richard. 2008. The God Delusion. Mariner Books. Dawkins, Richard. 1976. The Selfish Gene. (2nd ed.). (The meme idea). USA: Oxford University Press. Dennett, Daniel C. 2007. Breaking the Spell: Religion as a Natural Phenomenon. Penguin. Ridley, Matt. 1998. The Origins of Virtue: Human Instincts and the Evolution of Cooperation. Penguin. Wilson, David Sloan. 2002. Darwin's Cathedral: Evolution, Religion, and the Nature of Society. Chicago, IL: University Of Chicago Press. History Ahlstrom, Sydney E. 2004. 1973. A Religious History of the American People. (2nd ed.) New Haven: Yale University Press. Religious Texts The Internet Sacred Text Archive. 2010. The Internet Sacred Text Archive. Santa Cruz, CA: www.sacred-texts.com. Religious Texts. 2010. Religion - Religious Texts. San Francisco, CA: web.archive.org. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Dawkins, Richard. 2002. An Atheist's Call to Arms. Accessed online video: July 17, 2007. Monterey, CA: Ted Talks. Dennett, Daniel. 2006. A Secular, Scientific Rebuttal to Pastor Rick Warren. Accessed online video: July 17, 2007. Monterey, CA: Ted Talks. Select Websites Select Wikis WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Free Degrees / Credit In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ E-Mail Facebook - Google Buzz - Print Recommend Send To Phone Twitter - World University & School Groups: World University & School Share This: TV-Live Broadcasting Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia